Life is Fragile
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Just a little idea from watching the crossover episode. Erin and Jay at home after everything unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Sorry for being absent this week, it's just I usually get 5-10 reviews per chapter and I posted 4 on the weekend and maybe got 4 reviews in total so I was like... am I THAT terrible? haha**

 **Also the reviews stopped right after someone said I copied one of my stories... so wasn't sure if they were related.**

 **I absolutely haven't copied a story, but as I said before - if you read anything of mine and think it's too close to your own just reach out and talk to me.**

 **This is just a little something I came up with after the crossover episodes... :-)**

Life is Fragile

"Babe, what do you want for dinner?" I'm peering into the fridge with a sigh, fingers tapping against the door.

"Jay?" I call again and stick my head around the corner to find him staring at the TV blankly.

My feet take my over to him and I lean over the back of the couch.

"Hey. Jay. I'm. talking. To. you." I'm smirking as I poke him with every word, mimicking the colorful lady from the interview.

Jay's head turns to me with his brow furrowed and an astonished look in his eye.

"What?"

"I said. What. Do. You. Want. For. dinner?" My eyes are smiling as I jab him with every word again before his hand comes up to catch mine.

"Stop it." He chuckles and I lean my weight on the back of the couch, to keep in contact with Jay.

"That witness did it." Jay's blue eyes are smiling.

"I remember… I also recall you enjoying it."

"Slightly, yeah. What gave me away?" I shrug.

"I saw that smile on your face."

"Yeah but I gave you a little chest rub to make you feel better…"

"Not the rub I'm after." Jay smirks with a raised eyebrow and I groan.

"Maybe later." It's his turn to groan.

"Why do I always get the crazies?" He drops his head back with a sigh.

"You just attract them babe." I giggle at him.

"Yeah well those jabs hurt, the crazy old woman." I'm laughing as I wrap my arm around his neck and rest my head by his.

"Awww my poor baby. Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Couldn't hurt." I'm laughing as I climb over the back of the couch to straddle Jay's lap.

I lean forward and place my lips against his briefly before running my hands under his shirt, bringing it up with my hands.

When his chest is exposed I lean down and press a kiss there.

"All better?" I ask while dropping his shirt.

"Almost." Jay's hands reach into my hair and pull my lips to his.

Jay's tongue slips into my mouth and we moan into the kiss, my hands moving to wrap around his wrists.

We try and declare our love, by pouring all of our feelings into the kiss before we need to part ways to breath.

Hazel and blue eyes search each other, knowing we have been using some comedic relief to distract ourselves from the devastating events from the previous days.

"I can't believe she's gone Jay." I finally whisper and Jay's eyes cloud with unshed tears.

"Me either baby."

"I remember when Al asked me to talk to her about her future… about going to college… She didn't end up having one. Why do things like this happen?" My voice falters at the end.

"It's not fair." Jay whispers as I lean my check further into his hand as my tears start to fall.

"She's gone." A sob slips through my lips.

"I know." Jay whispers, his right hand still cupping my cheek and his other hand caressing my thigh.

"Nadia's gone, Justin's gone… and now Lexi. Life is so fragile Jay, so short… Today made me realize…. It could have been you. We lose people we love… I've lost people I love. But at the end of it all, I can come home with you for support and comfort, but…" The tears turn to gut wrenching sobs and Jay brings me closer, my head nestled in his neck.

"Let it out baby, I'm right here. I'm okay." Jays stroking my hair as I continue to cry.

When my sobs ebb away and the tears stop streaming down my face he brings my head back out to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

I turn in his lap so my back is against the arm of the chair and my legs to one side, Jay's arms wrap around my waist. My side is pressed into his chest, his lips placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"Why do we waste time stressing about a future that might not happen?" I break the silence that settled around the room when my sobs ended.

"We still need to plan our lives babe, plan for the future… go after what we want." Jay's voice is soft, his breath tickling my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." My hands play with his which are wrapped around my waist, securing me to him.

"But you're right, no point stressing about it. Go after what we want and just live our life in the meantime. Do things that make us happy."

"Life's short… you make me happy, Jay. I know that much. If I have my life with you I know I won't be disappointed or regret one moment." I turn my teary eyes to Jay and see his tears staring back at me.

Jay places a kiss to my forehead.

"You make me happier than you could know Erin. A life with you is all I want, sounds perfect to me."

 **A/N: Sorry it's short but I can barely move my arms after the gym lol**

 **It's 9.30pm, I'll see if I can wake up early before work to post the next chapter tomorrow morning. Yes, I can arrange for there to be smut in the next chapter. ;-) lol**

 **With 'Shoot me'... I'm thinking of one or two more chapters.**

 **\- Erin and Jay coming home after work, Jay checking in with how Erin is doing and about her mum. Then obviously talking about how Hank knows and cornered Jay**

 **\- Erin and Jay telling the unit**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Also, someone reviewed asking for intimate interactions between Erin and Jay in that story, they have made love already so do you mean conversation? Or just intimate gestures? Just clarify a little for me and I'll see what I can do. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are so lovely to read :-)**

 **So I got back from dinner and I'm a little tipsy so if this doesn't make sense, my bad lol**

Life Is Fragile – Part 2

 _Previously_

" _Life's short… you make me happy, Jay. I know that much. If I have my life with you I know I won't be disappointed or regret one moment." I turn my teary eyes to Jay and see his tears staring back at me._

 _Jay places a kiss to my forehead._

" _You make me happier than you could know Erin. A life with you is all I want, sounds perfect to me."_

"There is still that small part of me that's scared… the part that pulls away from you when things get tough. The part of me that wants to pull away so I'm not as hurt if something happened to you… But I'm beyond that, because together or not the hurt would be unbearable… I would just be miserable if we were apart. However long we have here, I want to spend it with you, pain or no pain because you make life better and worth living. God forbid if something ever happened, I would regret wasting a minute of our life together, because I know I can always find comfort in our memories. In knowing we were both happy…"

"I'm okay Erin. I'm right here." Jay's voice is only a whisper, reassuring me gently.

"I know… but this case got me thinking. I know I can't push you away… it would hurt too much and be so stupid… why would I lose you because I'm scared to _lose_ you. Life's fragile and you need to treasure those you love."

The silence is hanging between us as we recall the days events.

"I'm sorry I scared you today." He whispers.

"I knew shoots were fired, but I didn't have eyes on you. We were separated and I tried being professional in that moment but when you didn't respond right away the fear grabbed my chest. I was so anxious." My eyes meet Jay's and tears fill them.

"I know the feeling, I get it too. When shots go off and we're not next to each other, when I see you're okay I allow myself to breath again. Or when shots go off and we fire back, I'm being as aware of you as I can in that moment but I can't wait to reassure myself that you're okay after it all stops." Jay brings our foreheads together.

"Glad I'm not alone."

"Never, it would have been hard for me if the roles were reversed today… especially with emotions so high."

"I get that you had your arms full and so did I with the victim in front of me… but I just needed to make sure you were okay… that you were coming home to me." A tear slips down my check and his thumb gently brushes it away.

"I'll always come home to you Erin."

"Promise?" I ask fully aware that we can't make this promise with our jobs, the risks higher than most that one of us will break the promise we made to the love of our life.

"Promise." He seals the deal with a kiss.

We take comfort in each other's embrace while listening to the soft breathing surrounding the room.

"How is Al even coping? Or Hank? I couldn't imagine. Don't want to imagine… cops and kids don't mix." I'm the one to break the silence, my mind working overtime with the tragedy of today.

"I'm sure if you asked them, they wouldn't trade a second of their time with their kids… even now. But I don't know how they are even functioning or coherent."

"I couldn't handle that loss. I can't… can't take the risk." My voice is quiet as I avoid Jay's eyes.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Okay? Jay, I know you want kids."

"I won't lie… yeah I do." He shrugs with a grimace, trying to pass it off as a smile.

"So why 'okay'? Can you be happy without them?"

"I'm happy as long as I have you. It's you I need Erin." Jay's voice is quite but very serious as his eyes drill into mine.

"Jay..." I trail off unsure how to respond.

"Erin, something big just happened. Don't go making any decisions. Like you said… don't stress about the future. We can't control it; we don't know what's in store. If we have kids… we'll figure it out. You and me, together. If we don't… then we'll have each other and we will make a great life together. Let's just live for right now and see what comes."

"Okay." I snuggle further into Jay inhaling his scent and feeling the rhythm of his beating heart against my palm.

"I'm glad you moved in." I whisper into his neck before placing a kiss there.

"Me too."

"Thank you for taking such a leap to ask me."

"I'm always here to take the leaps in our relationship." Jay pulls me closer, securing me to him.

It's quiet again as I swallow and find the courage to utter the next sentence.

"Maybe one day you can do that with the subject of kids." My voice is quiet and I don't look into his eyes.

"Oh definitely." I giggle, my mind thrown back to that night at my high school reunion, the first time we addressed the chemistry brewing and the feelings flying between us.

"I'm feeling a little better after crying and letting everything out…" The surprise in my voice is audible.

"Good, it's not healthy to bottle them up."

"I've never had anyone to share them with before… and I've certainly never been so comfortable falling apart."

"I'm always here to catch you and help put you back together. That's what you do when you love someone."

"Thanks for listening."

"Thank you for opening up."

We spend the next half an hour laying together on the couch in each others embrace, forgetting about the hurt and the world outside and just being together.

"I know exactly what we need." Jay's voice jolts me and my eyes fly open.

"Hmm." I reply sleepily.

"Let's go to my grandfathers cabin, we can take some personal days and have a road trip. Just us and the outdoors for a few days… forget the world exists and just focus on ourselves."

"Sounds perfect. Just one small thing?"

"Sure." Jay smiles waiting for my reply.

"Just us, the outdoors… and the _indoors_. I can think of some activities to keep us busy inside... I hear there is a nice fireplace… you keen?"

"Oh I'm keen." I'm giggling as Jay brings my head up for an intense kiss.

 **A/N: As I post this I seem to recall I promised smut... leave it with me and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. lol**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think anyway :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Here it is as promised... I'll work on next chapter on First Date and Jays List of Fantasies next... which do you prefer first?**

 **Enjoy :)**

Life is Fragile – Part Three

 _Previously_

" _Just us, the outdoors… and the indoors. I can think of some activities to keep us busy inside... I hear there is a nice fireplace… you keen?"_

" _Oh I'm keen." I'm giggling as Jay brings my head up for an intense kiss._

Jay's hands run through my hair as his tongue slips into my mouth eliciting a moan from me.

His strong hands slide down to my waist to help me change positions and straddle him, his hands then slide up underneath my shirt, his fingertips running up and down my spine.

I shiver as I grind down on him, smirking as he moans into my mouth.

My hands are resting on his neck as his own slide down to my ass and pull me closer. A gasp slips past my lips as Jay pulls away from my lips.

He places kiss along my jay line all the way to my ear before working his way down my neck, his beard tickling the way down.

His hands are back under my shirt and urging it off, I lift my arms up so he can remove my shirt before I run my fingers through his hair pulling his lips back to mine.

My hips rock against his, desperate to feel him enter me. I'm craving the feeling of our bodies connecting, to feel the intensity and intimacy while making love.

I'm savoring the feel of his warm hands on my bare skin as he unhooks my bra, his hands then moving around to grasp my breasts, with a soft pinch to my nipple.

I can feel myself soaking my panties as I continue to wriggle around on Jay's lap; my hands make their way under his shirt pulling it off quickly.

My nails scrape lightly down his muscled chest and Jay shudders, his eyes closing and his head falling back.

I lean forward so our naked chests are pressed together and sprinkle kisses along his neck before nipping him in the caress of his shoulder.

His hands grip my waist in response as he adjusts himself beneath me, his arms then wrapping around me bringing me closer.

Jay picks me up and readjusts our positions so he's on top; I murmur a complaint as my back hits the soft cushions.

Jay shifts around and I whimper at the loss of the friction, my hands curl around his biceps as his lips find mine again.

"I love you baby." He whispers against my lips before slipping his tongue back into my waiting mouth.

His fingers make quick work of my jeans before he pulls them down, my hands then reach for his jeans and he helps me remove them along with his boxers letting his manhood spring free.

I feel his fingers against my panties, teasing my aching core and I jerk my hips upwards, he smirks down at me.

His fingers hook the panties, grazing my slit before he pulls those down slowly.

Our bodies are flush against each other, our eyes level and pouring into the others expressing our love and desires.

Pants and heavy breathing are mingling as his forehead rests on mine, blue and hazel eyes not leaving the others.

"I love you too." I finally whisper and he gives me a small smile that shines brightly in his eyes before his lips touch mine, softly.

The gentle kiss is full of promise and desire; our heart beats erratic as want and need pulse through our bodies.

Jay slides into me softly, gently bringing our bodies together.

Our gazes stay locked as our bodies connect and I feel Jay stop when his hips are resting against mine.

He moves against me leisurely, his movements building a release deep inside.

My hands run through his hair before bringing his lips down to mine, our eyes finally falling close as we give way to the pleasure.

Jay's body picks up speed as he rocks against me, when I'm near the edge he slides in and out with more deliberate moves, pushing me to my orgasm.

My body is shaking as I whisper his name; my nerve endings feel as if they are on fire from the lovemaking.

Jay's own release comes seconds after my own and we lay joined and panting for a few minutes after we come down from our high.

He pulls out slowly before moving beside me and pulling me close, hugging me to his side.

"Thank you for coming into my life." I whisper into the night and feel his lips press into my sweaty hairline.

"Thank you for finding me." He whispers back as I turn my head so blue eyes can meet hazel before our lips meet again.

 **A/N: This could be better but I'm a little hungover... hopefully it's still okay.**

 **Leave a review :)**


End file.
